


i wanna fall with you

by moonplums



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Gaara (Naruto), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Complicated Relationships, Cunnilingus, Denial of Feelings, Don't Like Don't Read, Intersex Omegas, Kazekage Gaara (Naruto), Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega Uchiha Sasuke, Pining, Pregnancy, Rutting, Vaginal Sex, i simply ignore canon, sasuke is a pillow princess, this is gonna be softer than what these tags are implying tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonplums/pseuds/moonplums
Summary: one way or another, sasuke always finds himself back in the kazekages bed
Relationships: Gaara/Uchiha Sasuke, Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto-onesided, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto-onesided
Comments: 43
Kudos: 347





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is nasty so if you dont like this kind of thing simply~~ do not read it please 
> 
> this doesnt rly follow canon, as gaara and sasuke are just where i want them to be, and sasuke and naruto never had their last fight etc etc.

The first time had been immediately after the war had ended. No one had quite gotten their hands on Sasuke yet, at least anyone who planned on punishing him. They were on the outskirts of the village, and Sasuke still couldn't bring himself to enter it again, not now, when everything still seemed too fresh. So he stayed outwards, where many had set up temporary housing. One moment, he was wandering around, feeling empty after seeing Hinata all over Naruto’s bandaged form, and the next he was on his hands and knees in a tent, feeling something other than pain for the first time in a long time.

Sasuke had never thought about sex much. If anything, he had only ever seen it as a way that he would one day rebuild his clan. And if he ever did come to think of it, in weak moments during the worst parts of his heat, he always imagined flashes of sky blue eyes and tan fingers spreading him open for the first time. Of course, for a long time, he was in denial over he was thinking of, and how much it had added to his hatred and his scorn. 

He never thought he would be seeing vibrant green eyes staring down at him, unflinching and stern even while Sasuke’s face was flushed and shy, pale hands holding down his hips, auburn hair brushing against the back of his neck as tear gently glided over his throat, so close to where some part of him wanted him to be claimed.

They hadn’t said more than a word or two to one another. Even before this, they hadnt had all too many conversations. More fights than anything else. Fights that still made all his hair stand on end every time he thought about them. Sheer power that made something within him light up. 

Sasuke really didn’t even remember how he had gotten into this position, ass up in the air, knees tucked underneath him fast and tight, thighs milky pale and soft to the touch, leaking slick from both holes, just wanting to be filled and taken. He wasn’t in heat, and he hadn’t been drugged or coaxed. Oddly, he had never felt so clear minded, so gutted and open, there had been tears in his eyes, hidden by his position, and he had felt desperate.

Had he been the one to go looking for Gaara? Or had Gaara found him? Had either of them looking for each other specifically? Or had both of them just wanted to fuck someone, and they had just so happened to come across each other? He wasn’t sure, he didn’t care, because the Kazekage’s tongue was in his pussy and he was mewling like a cat, hips pressing back into the alphas face.

Gaara grabbed him by the hips and held him in place, not allowing him to move even an inch as he licked him open, Sasuke making a mess of his face with silent tears, leaking all over him, far too much to ever lick up unless you were a beast. He had never been so wet, so wanting.

He felt like he was set on fire, in a different way than it felt during his heat. It was nothing but genuine, natural arousal, his pussy clenching around Gaaras tongue, wanting him deeper, wanting him, wanting him, wanting him to fuck him and own him. He wanted his cock, his knot, but he wanted his tongue just as much. 

In that moment, no, really, during that whole first night, he forgot everything and everyone that had ever hurt him. He forgot all his pain, all of his anger. All he could think about was how Gaara fucked him open with his tongue, the slow drag of the powerful muscle in what had formerly been untouched, what it felt like inside of him, how it made him feel so deranged and out of control, in the sweetest way possible. 

When Gaara speared two fingers inside of him, he screamed before remembering how close the next tent was, praying that no one had heard them, and covered his own mouth with his hand. He didn't know where the noise had come from, it had never had someone else touch his body, and every new touch felt euphoric and he couldn't help but react. 

Surely, Gaara had guards around somewhere, even maybe one of his siblings, who would come running if something was heard. 

Gaara pulled his mouth and fingers away and Sasuke could have cried. In fact, he did let out a tiny sob.

“Did I hurt you?” Gaara had asked, and it was one of the few things they would say to one another that night.

“Gaara-sama,” Sasuke had choked out, and he had never been one to use honorifics, but something within him reminded him of the status this alpha held, how powerful he was. He saw the Kazekages eyes widen a bit, surprised. Anyone would have, since not that long ago Sasuke hadn’t cared about his power or anyone else’s. Not too long ago, Sasuke had not been feeling very respectful towards anymore, much less a Kage. 

“Gaara-sama,” he repeated after a moment of arranging his muddled thoughts, it took him some time to think of anything besides the Kazekages name. “Don’t stop…please.” The plea would have hurt him to even think of saying in any other situation. Right now, though, he would have done anything for him to continue. 

Gaara looked surprised, but quickly composed himself. Obviously, he also hadn't been expecting such a word to come from Sasuke. “You didn’t answer my question.” His voice was as stern as always and it send shivers down Sasuke’s spine. 

Sasuke had to take a second to remember what Gaara had asked him, too distracted by the sound of his voice, and then shook his head. “No…no, you didn’t hurt me.” Gaara still seemed to be waiting for him to say something more, so he did. “It feels good. It felt good. Can we continue?” He felt impatient, but, for once, he didn't want to be demanding. 

Gaara nodded his head, and without pause he had Sasuke on his back and his lips wrapped around his clit and Sasuke had his knees locked around the back of his head, trying not to scream. One hand was holding down his hip and the other wrapped around his cock, which was much too small to really be anything other than an extra, enlarged clit really.

Gaara had spent hours between his legs that night, moving Sasuke where he wanted him, exactly when he wanted him, whether it was so he could take his mouth or his fingers or his cock. Sasuke couldn’t even recall how many times he had come to orgasm.

He had finally fallen asleep in the early hours of the morning, Gaara's knot, the third one of the night, locked inside of him, the Kazekage warm and heavy against his back. Sasuke had felt a peace inside of him that he had not felt for a long time, felt safe in a way that he knew he shouldn't, but felt anyway. 

In the morning, he had woken up alone, and he had panicked. Not because they had slept together, not because the Kazekage had seemingly left for home at first light, but because he remembered how many times Gaara had spilled inside of him, and he wasn't on any form of birth control. The Uchiha were famous for being overly fertile, and he nearly threw himself into a heart attack while trying to check if there was any added sense of chakra building up inside of him. 

There hadn't been any that he could feel, but without delay he had gotten up and gotten dressed, finding the closest medical nin he could find to make him the edible paste. He had been a bit shocked when he had crawled out of the tent to find that it was the only one left in a field that had been filled with them just the night before. It was a good several meters before a collection of them shot up again. 

He didn't take the time to question it too much, not at that time, and hurried to fulfill his needs before someone came to drag him away to punish him. 

It was a bit out of date, but he had heard it was the most sure way to get rid of anything he might not want at the moment. 

They find him eventually, of course, sitting under the medical nins watchful eye as he spoons cold paste of fruit and aloe, amongst other things, into his mouth. It had a distinct color and smell that was very much unlike any other medical paste, never mind it was the only known edible ones. 

He watched the way Kakashi's eyes went wide at the sight of it, narrowing a moment later. Sasuke just turned away from him, eating the rest unbothered and unashamed. He was pretty sure he wasn't the only one who needed it after last night. The medical nin hadn't had it prepared just for him, he was sure. 

Maybe he had, who could know. He was pretty sure Gaara had to shut him up several times the night before. 

Little did he know, at the time, that Gaara would have to shut him up many more times in the future, and that had been the first of many times that he would find himself being the one to warm the Kazekages sheets. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Sasuke saw Gaara, it was two years later at Naruto's wedding. Sasuke wasnt even sure what the fuck he was doing here, if he was being honest with himself. Why did he have to visually witness what was going to rip his heart out and tear it to shreds? Part of him was convinced he deserved it, deserved the absolute torture this day was going to be, but a smaller part of him just wanted to curl up somewhere and cry and cry, like he hadnt done since he found out the truth about Itachi, if he was remembering correctly. 

But Sakura was on his ass for months, telling him how much Naruto wanted him there. How much Naruto needed him there. There was no longer any part of him that could deny Naruto of anything, so of course he showed up. He had intended to just watch from the shadows, but Naruto simply, wouldn't have that. He had to have Sasuke upfront and personal, just to kill him a little bit more.

Sasuke didn't think, _that should be me_ , when he saw Hinata. He didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve Naruto. It didn't matter how much he loved the alpha, it didn't matter that he would do anything and everything for him now. 

Maybe if he had just stayed where he belonged, he would have been the one standing at the altar with Naruto right now. But he hadn't, he hadn't stayed, so he had to watch, standing with Sakura and Kakashi, as the man who saved his life marries someone else. It's agony. Sasuke has felt pain in his life, unbearable pain, and still he thought this pain was right up there with losing his family, of losing Itachi. 

He couldn't watch it. He subtly looked at anything but the two of them standing up there. He was weak for it, he knew. He owed it to Naruto to at least watch, since he had shown up, but he couldn't. If he did, he thought he might actually crack, and if that wasn't the last thing he wanted, he didn't know what else it would have been.

He met Gaara's gaze across the aisle, and he could tell at once the Kazekage was doing the exact same thing he was doing. That he felt the same things Sasuke was feeling. He could see his own pain reflected back in Gaara's eyes. They were both so damn obvious, weren't they? If someone was looking, but of course, nobody was. 

Sasuke didn't think it weird. Two male alphas together, it wasn't very common, but it wasn't rare either. He knew some may have thought it wrong, the Hyuugas, probaby, but the Uchihas had never cared about that sort of thing, as long as there wasn't a need for offspring to be made. Even then, they would have worked something out. 

All of a sudden, he heard clapping, and he realized it was over. He realized Gaara and he had been looking at each other the entire time, finding comfort in one another's gaze that he hadn't expected, but was nonetheless thankful for. 

The reception was just as horrendous. Naruto and Hinata trotting along together, showing their love and adoration for one another to anyone dared set their eyes on them. Sasuke was the only one who avoided them, staying tucked away in a table that was in a corner.

Gaara was far more gracious than he. Then again, he probably had to be, for the sake of his village. Naruto was the next Hokage, and being rude at his wedding was sure to cause tension, even if Naruto wouldn't hold it against him purposefully. 

Sasuke felt both pity and empathy as he watched Gaara be one of the first to greet the new couple, and congratulate them, all with a calm, collected smile on his face. 

If Sasuke was a weaker man, he would have drank himself under the table. Instead, he found himself picking at the food Sakura brought him, and watching Gaara all day long. 

When he saw a blonde head pop up and look around the room, he thought he was going to be sick. At the least, he was thankful Hinata didn't come along with him. Naruto came up to him with a grin so wide it looked like it would nearly crack his face. 

“Sasuke, you came!” 

“Idiot, didn't you see me standing in the first fucking row?” Sasuke asked as Naruto literally picked him up and swung him around. Everyone was watching them, everyone was watching his heartbreak even more. 

It still amazed him sometimes, how Naruto could be both the kindest and cruelest person alive. 

“I know, I know,” Naruto chirped, putting him down, arms still around him. Sasuke was sure he was going to either kick him in the ribs or cease to exist sometime in the next two seconds. 

“It’s just that I-”

“Naruto.” 

Naruto and Sasuke both turned to see Gaara, who had just come walking up to them with a purpose. Gaara's smile was wider than normal, his eyes brighter, he held a hand out to Naruto, waving him forward. 

“Your wife is looking for you,”

It looked more like Hinata was busy talking to her teammates, but Naruto released Sasuke all the same. 

“Ah, okay.” He turned back and gave Sasuke another grin. “I’ll see you later?”

“Mm,” 

Naruto hurried off, and Gaara stayed behind, the both of them watching him go. They looked at one another, and a moment of awkwardness carried over them. The last time they had been alone like this, Gaara was plowing him into another reality and he couldn't string two words together nevermind form a sentence. 

Sasuke met his eyes steadily. “Thank you.”

Gaara nodded, and left to meet up with his siblings. 

A few hours later, the first few guests started to leave. Sasuke had been waiting for this all night. He knew it would be better to say goodbye to the couple, but he didn't have the heart for it. He had endured enough for the day. He wanted to go to the bar and steal a few bottles of sake, and then return to his hotel room. 

“Sasuke.”

Sasuke looked up from where he was poking around the bar, waiting for the jonin tending to it to look away long enough for him to swipe something. 

Sasuke wasn't sure if it was the wine Sakura had given him earlier, but something about the Kazekage's presence was making his stomach swirl. 

Gaara was clearly looking at him, but avoided his direct gaze. He seemed focused on some part of Sasuke's bangs. His hands were crossed behind his back, shoulders forced high.

"Would you like to join me to the room?"

Sasuke stared.

Huh. Part of him hadn't expected him to be so upfront. 

"Sure." 

They slipped out of the reception quietly. The only presence that followed were those that were unable to leave them due to their job. That was good enough for both of them. 

Naruto and Hinata had put all their guests from out of the village up into rooms. It was likely paid for by the Hyuugas, and the fact had kept Sasuke from lingering too much in his own quarters. 

They skipped Sasuke's floor and went right up to the top. Gaara told him quietly it was the one all the way at the end of the hall, the only one with the double doors. The lord's suite for this floor. Nothing less for the Kazekage. 

Gaara guided Sasuke down the hall with a hand on his lower back. He assumed it was for show more than anything else. The only place they would truly be alone was in the bedroom. He could sense both Suna and Konoha ANBU nearby, more of the former rather than the latter, but they were both certainly there. The former to protect and serve their Kazekage, the latter around to protect the guests in general. 

As they walked down the hall, a door to the left of them opened. Temari spilled out, Shikamaru following not long after, the omega clinging to the blonde alpha around the shoulders. Temari looked like she was just about to slam him into the nearby wall, but the sight of Gaara stopped her. 

“Gaara?” Temari asked as they passed. Sasuke kept his gaze in front, not wanting to meet eyes with Shikamaru. Who knew what the other omega was thinking at the moment. He had plenty of ideas, but did not want to consider any of them. 

“I’m turning in for the night.” Gaara smiled at her complacently. His eyes were warm as they looked at his sister. Still, Sasuke could feel the tick of his fingers on his back. He was feeling impatient, but wouldn't say it. 

Sasuke was gently nudged forward. 

“Go ahead. Wait for me.” Gaara's voice was low, but obviously Temari and Shikamaru still heard it. He resisted the urge to glare at either of them. He didn't want these two judging him, neither of them deserved to. 

Wanting to get the hell away from the whole situation, Sasuke muttered an affirmation and hurried to the double doors at the end of the hall. He could feel multiple sets of eyes on his back. He hated it. He quickly got inside, kicked off his sandals, nudged them to the side, and hurried over to the bed. 

It was a nice room. A room fit for a Kage. There were several gift baskets hanging around the room, as if Gaara was the one getting married. He quickly found the table covered in glitzy bottles. There was a platter of shimmering, clean cups sitting by them, and Sasuke poured himself one to calm the nerves. 

It wasn't Gaara. Sasuke was perfectly fine with having another trip through the sheets with him. Nevermind he could barely walk for a week the last time they had been together, it had been more pleasure than pain when he weighted it out. 

When the door opened, and Gaara walked through, he found himself apologizing. 

Gaara gave him a confused look as he removed his shoes, but then he saw that Sasuke had gone through his gifts and poured himself a glass.

“It’s fine,” Gaara said as he stepped into the room. “There's more than I could ever have myself. Pour me one?”

Sasuke nodded and made him one, taking care to use some of the ice that he had neglected for himself. Gaara was at his shoulder, watching silently as he made it. 

Gaara thanked him softly and took a sip. 

“So, today was fucking awful.” Sasuke said once Gaara had downed his glass. 

Gaara laughed softly. His eyes were warm, and Sasuke could already see the alcohol taking its effect. 

"Your sister is going to think me a seductress."

Gaara shook his head. "No. Temari likes you."

Sasuke doubted it. No one liked him, except that idiot Naruto. He sat his empty glass down and turned to face Gaara. The Kage was looking out the window on the other side of the room, a rather innocent look on his face. Sasuke took a step closer.

“Let me thank you for saving me earlier,” Sasuke said, running his hand over the front of Gaara's pants. He smirked when he felt something jump underneath his touch. 

Gaara glanced over at him, nodding his head. He stepped back, and removed his gourd from his belt, placing it gently down in the desk chair. Sasuke had noticed the change in size, but hadn't taken the time to ask. 

While he wasn't looking, Sasuke took the time to strip himself of his clothes. The lilac yukata Sakura had forced him into fell off his frame, following the lavender obi to the floor, his undergarments following after them by the time Gaara turned back around. 

Before he could react, Sasuke grabbed a handful of the fabric of his shirt and sat him down on the bed. Naked, the omega sat between the alphas legs, already pushing the top of his clothing to the side so he could get to the hem of his pants. 

Sasuke didn't bother with asking about jutsu or seals put on the room. He was loud, he was expressive. When Gaara was inside of him, he simply did not have it in him to care about what other people thought, or if they could overhear him. 

The fact the whole hotel could probably hear him didn't seem to bother him at all. Gaara didn't quiet him, so it must not have been on the forefront of the Alphas mind either. 

//

Gaara woke bright and early the following day. He had originally wanted to be out of Konoha as quickly as he could, to return to Suna and hide away in his office for a few days under the guise of getting work done. It wasn't like he wasn't going to actually be doing work. He had just wanted to be alone.

The Uchiha was pleasant when he was sleeping. 

He really was a beauty. 

They had finally collapsed together some time not long before dawn. Gaara was sure he himself had only slept two or three hours, but that was good for him. He was used to such much less than that, had lived without sleep for years. 

He knew he was already late, but he couldn't help but lay and admire the raven haired beauty that was curled against him. Just for a moment, he let his eyes linger. Bruises the same color as his yukata from the night before bloomed all over his body, finger prints, hand prints left behind by Gaara's fervency. The Uchiha had left several marks of his own on Gaara, so it was only fair. 

By the time Temari came to fetch him, he was already dressed and packed, several scrolls lining his belt, along with his gourd. He stepped out into the hall quickly, not allowing his sister's curious eyes to catch a glimpse of the inside. 

“Ready?” Temari asked, eyes on the door as if she could see through it. 

Gaara carefully linked their arms together and began pulling her with him down the hall. 

“How was your visit with your Omega?” Gaara asked her quietly as they descended. 

“I could ask you the same.” 

Gaara gave her a look, and she let the topic drop. 

He didn't forget to stop at the front desk, personally asking for another day to be added onto his stay, and paid for himself. He didn't receive even a single surprised glance. 

He wouldn't want anyone to wake the Uchiha, after all. That never ended up well for anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no one:  
> gaara: *hits and leaves* 
> 
> i didnt forget my king kankuro, he'll be making his appearances soon enough


	3. Chapter 3

Gaara had never really considered himself as someone who  _ needed  _ sex. He had only ever had one person he had ever felt genuine romantic attraction towards. His feelings for Naruto had not really been all that sexual either. He found the other alpha extremely attractive, for sure, and had thought about it, but it wasn't something he put much time towards. Even in his younger years, during puberty, he wouldn't go as far as to ever say he had felt particularly horny at any given time. His ruts had been an inconvenience if anything. Annoying, hot, and long, something that got in the way of his work.

Now, something in his abdomen was burning, hot and bright. It took him a few days to figure out what it was. It wasn't his rut, because those had been perfectly scheduled for a few years now. 

He was...aroused. The thought made him embarrassed, and his skin felt warm. And then he found himself wondering what he was supposed to do about it. He usually only felt this way when he was in rut, or when there was a certain omega nearby to accompany him to bed.

He wasnt uneducated on the topic of sex. Baki had taken it upon himself to educate the three of them about the various functions and couplings and how each of those worked. He had given them several talks as a group as he didn't see any reason to separate them, as that only made more work for him.

He hadn't looked either of his siblings in the eye for a good week afterwards. It had been bad enough for him and Temari, but he was pretty sure Kankuro had hidden from them for a good extra two weeks, absolutely humiliated when Baki had brought forth an educational diagram of male omegan genitalia. 

Gaara couldn't fault him for it. 

He could always please himself, but honestly, the thought also felt a bit embarrassing. People came in and out of his office of all hours of the day, whether he wanted them to or not, especially his siblings. He could go to his room, but going there in the middle of the day would look strange. Honestly, his hand wasn't a big enough motive for him to leave his chair. 

A thought crossed him by-just for a second, that perhaps he could find the company of someone for the night. Members of the council and those who worked for him had made vague offerings towards such things in the past, not offering themselves, but others willing, and he knew it would stay discrete if he so chose to go down that route.

But no, for some reason, that also felt wrong. 

He laid down his pen and sighed, leaning back in his chair. 

It seemed that he would just have to deal. At least until he got back to the darkness and safety of his bedroom, whenever that may be. He had dealt with it for the last few days, he could wait a while longer before he dealt with it. 

Just then, a knock came. 

He glanced down to make sure nothing was visible. “Come in.”

“Kazekage-sama,” The jonin in question entered his office, giving him a swift bow before standing back upright. “Uchiha Sasuke is here to see you.”

Gaara stared. 

He was hesitant to admit the first thing he did was start to count the months in his head. How long had it been since he had last seen the Uchiha? It had to be the morning after Naruto’s wedding, though the Uchiha had not been conscious at the time. Three...no, four months. 

Could it be that-  _ No. No, let’s see what he's here about first.  _ He beratted the stupid alpha in him for immediately jumping to that conclusion. It was almost as if it was eager for such news, which he knew he absolutely was not.

_ “ _ Send him in.” He finally responded after a moment of silence between them.

The jonin nodded and left the room. A moment later, Sasuke came in, unaccompanied. Gaara found himself appreciating his looks before he could stop himself. Not even a fool could deny how pretty the Uchiha was, had always been. Even his crazed, sleep ridden mind had thought him beautiful the first time they had met, before the chunin exams all those years ago.

His hair was a bit longer in the front, but besides that, he looked about the same as the last time they had seen one another. He still had that lean, graceful body, his clothes, always a bit oversized, concealing the sight of thicker thighs and rounded hips. In Suna, omegas normally never hid away such things, even if they were a shinobi. The exception had only ever really been Kankuro. In Konoha, it seemed to be a mixture, depending on the clan if the body of an omega was to be celebrated and showed off or not. He wondered if it was an Uchiha thing or a Sasuke thing.

“Sasuke,” He greeted.

Sasuke nodded. They looked at one another.

“What can I do for you?” Gaara asked after the silence became too much for him and it became clear the Uchiha wasn’t going to say anything on his own. 

Sasuke pulled out a letter from underneath his traveling cape. It was dark blue and fell just around the top of his thighs, covering him up even more than the oversized shirt did. Gaara wondered if he was at all affected by the hot weather, despite the fact It was certainly the colder months at the moment. Even then, it could be overwhelming to those who were not used to it. 

“I’m just stopping through,” He finally said as he carried it over to the desk. “I’m headed towards Iwagakure for some work Kakashi needs me to complete. Naruto asked me to give this to you on the way.”

Gaara wondered how the omega felt about being used as a delivery boy but decided not to ask. He didn’t need to. He could tell by the look on Sasuke’s face he wasn’t all that fond of it. Or was the expression forced? He felt that if they spent more time together, he would be able to tell.

Not that he wanted to spend more time with the omega. He wasn’t the best at people reading, so to really understand someone, he needed to spend time with them, that was all.

Sasuke held it out to him with a flourish and Gaara took it. From what he could tell, it was just another normal letter. They regularly wrote one another back and forth, and if it was something that couldn’t wait, he was sure Naruto would have told Sasuke so.

Gaara tucked it away into his desk, looking up to meet Sasuke’s surprised expression. It quickly vanished when he saw Gaara was looking at him.

“When do you need to be in Iwagakure?” Gaara asked him.

Sasuke shrugged. “They expect me on Friday.”

It was Monday.. He was sure, traveling by himself, and going as fast as he knew the Uchiha could go, that he wouldn’t need much more than two and a half to two days to get there.

“Would you like a drink?” Gaara offered, standing up.

Sasuke rose a single brow. “Is the Kazekage supposed to drink in the middle of the day?”

Gaara allowed a smile to slip onto his face. He shook his head. “I meant water, or prickly pear juice, perhaps.”

“Never had it before.” Sasuke said. “The juice, I mean.”

“A shame.” Gaara said. “It’s quite tasty.”

“Well…I’ll try it then.”

Gaara went over to the door, and immediately a guard was by infront of him, eyes wide and searching, as if they thought Gaara needed someone to save him. Rather than offend him, it made him feel a bit warm.

“Could you get some juice for me and my guest, please?”

The guard looked vaguely surprised, but quickly nodded their head. “Of course, Kazekage-sama.”

“It’ll just be a moment.” Gaara said. Instead of heading towards his desk, he headed towards the couches that were tucked into one side of the room, where he and Kankuro had spent more than a few nights discussing plans instead of at the desk.

“I’m not in a rush.” Sasuke said, taking a seat next to him after seeming to hesitate for a moment. He was sure he only caught it because he was looking so closely. Anyone else may have just thought he was taking his time to head on over to the cushiony seats.

///

The juice sat on the table, the condensation running down the glass jug, two cups with a few cubes of ice, filled halfway with juice sat on top of woven coasters, untouched and unattended.

Gaara lapped up a much more tantalizing liquid, head buried between Sasuke’s thighs. The Uchiha’s knees coiled around the back of his head to keep him in place, though he dared not go anywhere anyways.

Sasuke made a long, choked noise when Gaara laid his tongue flat and ran it over his opening, moaning himself at the flood of juices that entered his mouth, relishing in the taste, the feel of it as he instinctively swallowed faintly. He could feel Sasuke’s heels dig into his back, demanding and sharp.

Gaara went at his own pace, taking his time to appreciate the experience he was having and filing it away into memory for the next time he was riled up and wasn’t so lucky to have Sasuke walk right through his door.

Gaara sighed happily against his opening and pulled back, wetness on the corners of his mouth and his chin. He licked them clean. He raised two fingers to Sasukes opening, but instead of putting them in, he used them to gently pry the Uchiha’s opening further apart, letting out an appreciative sound at the sight of a string of slick connecting one side to the other. Gaara carefully leaned forward to break it apart with his tongue, and then pulled back once more. He lowered his head to press a kiss against Sasuke's thigh.

“Gaara,” Sasuke growled.

“Don’t get demanding on me now,” Gaara said, against his inner thigh. He licked a clean stripe over the sensitive skin there and Sasuke arched. “What happened to Gaara-sama, mmh?”

“You w-wish-“

“Perhaps.” Gaara allowed, and then busied himself with licking over the omegas swollen clit. Sasuke arched clean off the couch and Gaara hummed, taking the opportunity to wrap his arms around the omegas lower back and make himself comfortable.

“Gaara-fuck, why do you have to do this every time?” Sasuke nearly sobbed.

“You don’t like it?” Gaara asked.

Sasuke glared at him and Gaara just looked at him. He was pretty sure the Uchiha enjoyed it thoroughly, however, what if he had been reading him wrong…

“I do like it,” Sasuke stuttered out eventually. He couldn’t look at Gaara, and there was a stripe of bright pink running across his whole face. Gaara was sure it could hold its own against the heat outside. “It’s just that...”

“You want me to fuck you properly?” Gaara offered.

Sasuke nodded when it became clear Gaara wasn’t going to continue without a confirmation.

“I like to take my time,” Gaara said.

Sasuke made a frustrated little noise and looked down at him through the hair hanging over his eyes. “Yes-well, we really don’t have all the time in the world right now, do we?”

Gaara considered that a moment. Mm, the omega did have a fair point. It was technically the middle of a workday. Actually, pretty much every day was a workday, but this time he was in the office, supposed to be doing nothing but paperwork and the like.

“You’re right.”

Gaara sat up and swiftly entered the Uchiha, clearly taking him by surprise as his back and legs were suddenly dropped, and then spread, and then a pleasant, heavy weight being buried so deep inside of him.

“Good?” Gaara asked once Sasuke's cry died down.

“Damn-fucking-yes, good.” Sasuke finally struggled out. He was out of breath, hips and thighs trembling, his chest and face flushed the prettiest shade of pink Gaara had ever seen.

Gaara hummed and took his time with the first few thrusts, much to Sasukes frustration. His angered muttering was quickly interrupted by Gaara bending him in half and setting a ruthless pace that had his toes curling and his voice raising in pitch.

He became lost in the Uchiha as he had the two times before, lost in one another. He could feel the Uchihas nails in his back, his body clenching hot and tight around his cock. He was so hot and flushed and the sight of him aroused him so much, he couldn’t help how hard he was fucking him, just to see the way the Uchiha threw his head back and the way his whole body was sent up the couch with every thrust, limbs tightening around him, holding him so tight, his own hands bruising up that perfect, perfect skin and-

“Gaara,”

Gaara froze in his movements inside of the Uchiha when he heard the voice, because it was clearly not coming from the person underneath him. The all too familiar voice came again a moment later and Gaara felt himself paling and moving to pull out of the Uchiha.

“T-Temari,  _ don’t.” _

The door that had cracked open a whole centimeter quickly slammed shut.

“Gaara?” Temari demanded from the other side. “What-Oh.”

Gaara realized with complete and utter mortification that she could probably smell them. That whatever issue had come up had taken upon so much of her mind had distracted her so much she didn’t notice at first, but now she definitely had.

“Gaara…” Temari sounded apologetic. “It is important.”

“…I’m sorry. Give us a moment?”

“Yes. Just-quickly, please.”

“Yes.”

Gaara looked apologetically down at Sasuke, who was beet red and looking humiliated. “I’m sorry,” Gaara said as he stood up, looking around for the clothes they had thrown off to the side. He quickly founded them and started to redress.

“Don’t apologize.” Sasuke said, stiff, and then slowly sat up. He grabbed his clothes. “I’m the one who got in the way.” Sasuke muttered, standing to pull up his pants. He quickly tugged on his overly large shirt, patting it down as if embarrassed it had been off in the first place.

Gaara looked at him quickly. “You didn’t-“

“You’re working. I shouldn’t have stayed anyways…”

Gaara didn’t understand why he felt so desperate to correct the Uchiha. For some reason, he didn’t want him to apologize for being there, for doing such things with him.

“Have dinner with me tonight?” Gaara asked, and then realized how that sounded when Sasuke's head shot up, eyes wide. “I mean-“ He grimaced. He was feeling flustered and didn’t know why. “I just mean, you don’t need to run off. You’re a guest from Konoha, let me give you a room for the night, at least, and you should eat.”

If the room just so happened to also be his own, what did that matter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the way, both suna and iwa are to the west of konoha, but iwa is to the north, and suna is to the south, in p much opposite directions. i am very much aware of that. so is gaara and sasuke, obviously, so read into that as much as you like. also i do actually enjoy omega kankuro for some reason and it probably wont take up a large chunk of the story, but i was thinking of having someone be with him as well, and am open to hearing any suggestions any of you may have.


	4. Chapter 4

Gaara got to take his time later in the night.

It was long past nightfall when he finally finished with the problem Temari had brought to him. 

“Kankuro doesn't know yet,” His sister had told him as he looked over the last of the revisions. 

“Know what?” He asked, lost in planning. When Sasuke had left, leaving the door open for Temari as Gaara quickly cleaned things up, they didn't talk about what she had almost walked in on. It had been awkward for a moment or two, but then both of them were distracted with getting down to work. 

“About the Uchiha.” Temari said. She sat down on the other side of his desk. 

Gaara finally looked up. “What about him?” There was a small part in the depths of his chest that felt a bit panicked. He wished Temari wouldn't bring him up. 

“You’re sleeping together,” She said, nose scrunching as the words came out. 

“You’re sleeping with Shikamaru,” Gaara shot back defensively. 

Something flashed in Temari’s eyes flashed at the mention of his name, but she quickly recovered. “That's very different.” 

“Is the courting official then?” Gaara asked, finally putting down the papers. 

Temari looked away, a slight blush appearing across her face. “That’s…”

“What's your problem with him?” Gaara asked her. 

“Who?”

“Uchiha Sasuke.” Gaara said, their gazes finally meeting. “I didn't think you held a grudge against him like so many others.”

“It's nothing personal,” Temari assured him. “But we all know what he’s done in the past. I know he’s trying to redeem himself, but things can always change.” 

“Then you know how alike the two of us are,” Gaara told her, the words taking even him by surprise even though he was the one saying them. Temari looked surprised too, and then her eyes softened. 

“Oh, Gaara…” 

“Some people still say they wouldn't be surprised if I suddenly went back to my old ways.” Gaara reminded her. 

Temari looked conflicted. Obviously, she too was seeing the similarities between the two of them. 

“I’d like to give him the benefit of the doubt, as people once did for me.” Gaara told her. “He doesn't deserve to be ostracized his entire life. He’s a hero, just as much as everyone else. We wouldn't have been able to win the war without him.” There were some who might disagree with that statement, but Gaara considered that opinion void. 

Temari nodded finally. 

“Alright, Gaara. If you two are...comfortable with one another, I guess I can't argue with it.” For now, were the words that went unsaid, but they both heard. 

“However, I don't know what you want to do with Kankuro.” Temari brought their brother back up swiftly. 

“What do you mean?”

“You know how protective he is, especially when it comes to you.” Temari said as if she herself wasn't the same. Everyone knew that omegas were especially protective, but especially towards close family such as parents and siblings, children of their own and not, and any lovers they might have, officially mated or not. 

Gaara did know. 

Even during the parts of their childhood where Kankuro had been especially terrified of him, he still felt a bit protective of his younger brother. When they had been really young, his brother had often struggled even more than Temari with their father for the chance to be near Gaara. Now, as relationships had been mended between all of them and Kankuro was nearly always by his side, that obvious protective streak had come back with full force. 

He didn't know exactly how his brother would react to Sasuke, since he had never had that sort of relationship with anyone before, but he knew it was likely to not be a calm one. Then again, he could be wrong. 

“Sasuke and I are…” He cut himself off. He didn't know exactly what they were. He would call them friends, but he didnt think friends were supposed to fuck each other every time they saw one another. “There’s nothing serious between us, so Kankuro doesn't have to know.”

“If he finds out?”

“Then I will deal with it then, Temari.” His sister caught the finality of his voice, and gave in again. 

Gaara was exhausted emotionally, mentally and also a bit physically by the time he dragged himself to the dining rooms. 

Sasuke was sitting by the window, back to Gaara. 

“The sky is really clear here.” Sasuke said softly. 

Gaara walked around the table to join him. The omega didn't look at him, only leaned a bit further towards the window.

“Is it not clear in Konoha?” Gaara didn't remember the sky being particularly murky whenever he had visited. 

“There's a lot more lights there, it dulls it out a bit.” Sasuke said, finally looking at him. 

Gaara knew that Suna was still a bit behind the other main villages. There were many reasons as to why. His frequent attacks on the village when he was young was one, the fact they were in the middle of the desert was another, the fact they had to conserve water much more than any other nation was yet another. Most people put their children to bed early so they could conserve electricity as well. Gaara and his siblings were still trying to make everything much more affordable for everyone and to make the village more prosperous for all, with no one being used as a scapegoat. 

So far, they were making advances, but it was going slower than Gaara really wanted. 

“Sorry for making you wait.” 

Sasuke shook his head. “It wasn't long.”

Gaara wondered if he was lying or not, but it had never really been a trait of Sasukes to twist the truth to spare someone's feelings or to be polite. He figured the Uchiha had been keeping himself busy one way or another. 

Sasuke did not look dismayed at the vast difference between the cuisine of Suna compared to his native land, like many of his guests had in the past. He gave a murmur of thanks when the food was brought out. They ate in silence, but it was not an uncomfortable one. Sasuke finally got around to trying the prickly pear juice. 

“How is it?” Gaara asked softly, the first words shared between them since they had begun eating. 

“I like it,” Sasuke said, taking another sip. “Not too sweet.” Gaara took that as a good thing. 

Sasuke came to his room with him afterwards without a word having to be exchanged between the two of them. The room was dark, the only light daring to enter being the moonlight that streamed in through the windows, a few stray lights still on in the village staying on underneath. 

Sasuke kissed him as soon as the door was closed. His arms pulled Gaara close and the next thing Gaara knew, the Uchiha had jumped up into his arms, his legs wound around his waist and his arms around his neck. Gaara managed to stay on his feet, mostly because Sasuke was so light. Gaara allowed his hands to slide down to Sasukes hips and carried him over to the bed.

As soon as he was down Sasuke grabbed him and pulled him down with him. Sasuke buried his hands in his hair, hooking his legs around Gaara's hips and pulling him down close. Gaara grinded his hips down between Sasuke's legs, right against his wet heat he could already feel despite the many boundaries between them. 

Sasuke's hands came down from his hair, circling to the front of his body to begin unbuttoning Gaara's clothes for him. Gaara parted from his mouth and kissed over the side of his face, hearing Sasuke let out little breathless huffs as he pulled Gaara’s shirt off of his shoulders and down his arms. Sasuke's hands ran over his shoulders and down his arms, almost to where Gaara’s hands rested on either side of his body. Suddenly, he raised his hands off and wound his arms back around his neck. 

Sasuke's clothes came off quick and easy, letting Gaara strip him down in the protection of the darkness. Still, Gaara could make out his slender, pale limbs and took a moment to appreciate him as he kneeled between his spread legs. 

Never in his life did he ever think he’d get to have such a beautiful person underneath him like this. It did him no good to deny the beauty of the Uchiha, anyone could see it. 

Sasuke did nothing but moan softly and spread his thighs further apart when Gaara shuffled down to lay on his stomach, the place he had honestly missed, just in the few hours they had been apart, coming into his direct eyesight. Sasuke was already glossy and wet, trickles falling down. 

Gaara took his time working him open. Not as long as earlier in the day. He could feel that Sasuke was as impatient as he was. By the time he had used both his tongue and a few fingers until he felt Sasuke was worked up enough, the omega was shaking and whimpering. 

Sasuke gasped as Gaara suddenly flipped him so he was on his knees. Sasuke struggled up onto his hands for a moment, and then went limp with his front half, lowering his cheek to rest against the bed and filtering his fingers through the soft red sheets of the bed. 

“You like it like this.” Gaara whispered. It wasn't a question. 

“Feels good.” Sasuke whispered back, like it was a secret, something to be embarrassed by. 

He ran his finger over Sasuke’s entrance, his tongue flicking out to coat his lower lip as a line of slick caught as he pulled his fingers back. He brought them back to Sasukes entrance, hovering for a moment before sliding two fingers inside of Sasuke, just up to the first knuckles. 

“Don't tease me.” Lost was the commanding tone from earlier on in the day. Sasuke sounded small and needy underneath him, hips pressing back so Gaara’s fingers sunk deeper inside of him. 

“I’m not.” Gaara said, and gently glided them further inside. Sasuke sighed deeply and pushed back on them, taking them in as deep as they could go. 

“More.” Again, it was a plea.  _ “More.” _

Instead of adding another finger, or pressing deeper, Gaara pulled his fingers out. Sasuke struggled to turn his head over his shoulder, fixing him with a look that was more wounded than anything else. 

“G-”

“Hush.” Gaara said, setting a hand down on the center of Sasuke's lower back. “I’ll take care of you.”

The only answer he received was the soft cry as Gaara entered him. 

//

Gaara woke in the early hours of the morning by a weight on the bed by his head. Before his sand could swirl into movement, his eyes cough the dark eyes staring down at him from the pale, beautiful face. 

He went to sit up, but Sasuke placed a hand on his shoulder, and he settled back down on his own. The first lights of the morning were just kissing the edges of the horizon, the sky turning a foamy gray and lighter shades of pale, washed out blue as the horizon burned a bright, dazzling orange. 

“I have to leave.” Sasuke told him. 

“Mm,” Gaara hummed, reaching up to rub at his eyes. It was strange for someone to get up earlier than him. They had only gone a single round the night before, both of them exhausted from the day, and had fallen asleep wrapped around one another, just as the times before, simply collapsing against one another and then resting more than anything else. 

“Let me-”

“I’m fine,” Sasuke said. “Stay in bed a bit longer.”

Gaara nodded and then opened his mouth to ask him how his body was feeling, if he was in any pain. He ended up closing his mouth without a word, wondering if he had looked like a fool for that second he had had that gaping mouth. He swallowed. 

“Stay safe on your travels.” Gaara said, raising his hand a few inches off the pillow before letting it fall back down. They looked at one another quietly for a moment, the air becoming thicker. 

“Thank you.” Sasuke rose from the bed, and started heading towards the door.

Gaara watched with lidded eyes as Sasuke paused by the door, and moved his head slightly as if he was going to look back at him. Gaara watched as he gave a short, subtle shake of the head. The door cracked open, and the next moment he was gone, the door closing silently shut once more. 

Gaara watched the door for another moment, and then rolled onto his side. For once, he actually fell back asleep. 

//

It was late for Gaara and a perfectly normal raising time for anyone else when he finally woke up and got out of bed. He got bathed and dressed quickly and then headed down towards the dining room that he and Sasuke had taken up the night before. 

Kankuro and Temari greeted him with smiles and good morning greetings, looking a bit surprised at his late-for him-rising. Gaara sat across from them while Temari gave him a short briefing on some of the matters of the day. 

As Gaara ate, and listened to Kankuro go on about something or other, his thoughts wandered. It was not that he didn't want to listen to his elder brother, but that he could not help where his mind kept jumping to. He struggled against them as Temari helped to keep the conversation up, all while Gaara tried his best to figure out what was being discussed. He was sure it was about puppets, or national relations. One or the other. Probably. 

“-right, Gaara?”

Gaara snapped out of the playback of raven hair on red silk and looked at his elder sister. 

“......I-”

“Are you alright, Kankuro?” Temari asked suddenly, looking towards their brother. Gaara looked over at him as well. Kankuro had suddenly gone a ghostly white and had dropped his chopsticks. His mouth trembled faintly, causing alarm to grow in his siblings, and the next thing they knew, he was shoving back his chair and running out of the room, a hand clamped over his mouth, smearing his makeup. 

Gaara and Temari stared at one another in shocked silence for a whole minute, before jumping up onto their feet and following after him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so kankuro has some things going on~
> 
> next chapter is going to be a bit heavy. sasuke and gaara are rly gonna connect on a emotional level.
> 
> pls tell me what you think of this chapter~


	5. Chapter 5

“Let me out of this fucking bed before I kill both of you.”

“Lay down, Kankuro.”

“I’m not kidding. The pomegranate will get to be the next little Kage. It's any mother's dream.” 

Gaara looked between his siblings. Kankuro had been cleaned, changed, and then forced into bed in nightclothes with his face scrubbed clean of his usual makeup. He had made a mess of the bathroom, part of the hallway, and himself, since he lost the battle to his stomach. Temari stood at his bedside, hands on his shoulders and trying to force him to lay down. She had screamed, found out Kankuro wasn't dying, just pregnant, and then had screamed some more while she dragged him to the bathroom and nearly flew him into the nearest bath. After the brief visit to the medical bay, she had determined Kankuro needed bedrest and here they were now. 

“I’m pregnant, you stupid alphas, not fucking dying.” Kankuro aimed a kick that Temari dodged.

Gaara went back to staring at the bump that was now visible underneath the thin, light colored, clothing that was tapered to the skin they had forced Kankuro into. 

Both Temari and him felt irreversibly flustered. Kankuro was over four months pregnant, and somehow, neither of them had noticed. It wasn't like they didn't see one another every day, for the most part. Kankuro could get lost in his work, but he hadn't ever gone more than a day or two in his workshop before one of them pulled him out. He got annoyed with them but if he wasn't sitting at a table Kankuro couldn't be trusted to eat properly. 

Gaara was leaving this to Temari. Their sister seemed keen to be in control, and since he certainly had no idea what to do, for the most part, he was going to let her be. 

Temari and Kankuro continued to struggle with one another. Even though she had insisted he needed rest, that didn't seem to stop Temari from wrestling their pregnant sibling down onto the bed herself, even though he was kicking and screaming all the way. 

“Kankuro, don't you know your big sister knows what's best!” Temari yelled amongst a series of other things while Gaara watched on. He assumed that as long as they weren’t fighting for real, they would be fine. 

Gaara was still trying to do the math in his head. Seventeen weeks. Kankuro had said he was seventeen weeks, the medical nin who had somehow been treating him without Gaara’s knowledge had said seventeen weeks. Where had they been seventeen weeks ago?

“The medic said you were having difficulties!” Temari was still scolding him. 

“I know how to handle myself,” Kankuro growled, aiming another kick at her stomach that she dodged, again. 

“They said you were having vaginal bleeding!”

“Don't talk about my vagina, Temari!” Gaara really wished he was anywhere but there. Why did his siblings have to be this comfortable with one another that they could say things like that? He was almost thankful for those years of bonding he had missed. 

“That doesnt sound normal to me,” Temari continued, not minding his previous words at all. 

“It's a mild cervix infection!” 

Gaara didn't know exactly what that was, but it sounded unpleasant. It didn't seem like something that just anyone would be shouting about, but that was just Kankuro being Kankuro. He should probably make himself more aware of omegan anatomy, now that he thought about it. 

Temari paused, Gaara saw the shift in her mood, and then she grabbed him by the shoulders and started rattling him around. Kankuro went along with it with a tired look on his face. 

“You two are going to kill me,” Temari was complaining, as she finally threw a very dizzy Kankuro down onto the bed, and then trapped him in by tucking in his blankets around the mattress faster than he could have gotten up. “Being the eldest sibling is a one way ticket to an early grave. Why didn't you tell us you were pregnant?”

Kankuro seemed to have given up “The middle child knows of pains the rest of their siblings cannot ever understand.”

Temari and Gaara just stared at him. 

“What does that mean, Kankuro?” Temari asked, expression all twisted up. Gaara couldn't tell if she was upset or pained or disgusted by his retort. 

“It means that I really wasn't expecting either of you to notice until I was carrying a kid around the place.” Kankuro shrugged. For once, he didn't look like he was trying to pull their leg. “There was no reason to tell you anyways. Unless another war broke out. Sorry Gaara, but you’d have to go without me then. Maybe schedule it for five months from now?”

“Don't make jokes, Kankuro.” Temari scolded him. 

Gaara suddenly realized where he had been seventeen weeks before. Or, at least he thought he knew. Nearly four months ago was Naruto's wedding. He had been with Sasuke, Temari had been with Shikamaru. He remembered now, that he had seen Kankuro during the early stages of the reception, and then didn't see him again until the following morning when they were leaving. 

“Who did you sleep with at Naruto's wedding?” Gaara asked. It was the first thing he had said since Kankuro had projectile vomited all over their hallway. 

Temari looked surprised for a split second, before she looked over to the side, her lips moving as she did some math of her own. Kankuro rounded on him mercilessly, suddenly feeling very brave. A few years ago, he would have never dared to do it. 

“I don't know, Gaara. Who were  _ you  _ sleeping with at Naruto's wedding?”

Gaara’s mouth fell open in shock. All this time he had been worrying about Kankuro finding out, and-

“Don't think I don't know about you and the Uchiha. I can't believe you’d keep it from me.” Kankuro paused, nose scrunching. “Not that it was a damn secret. The whole guesthouse heard him screaming his guts out.” Kankuro looked mildly disturbed by the memory. 

Before Gaara could even begin to think of a response to that, to explain their relationship, to apologize, to say anything, Temari beat him to it.

“The whole guesthouse, huh? Not just our floor. So it was someone else who traveled there for the wedding.” Temari looked pleased with herself, while Kankuro just glared at her. Her satisfied look dropped and she fixed Kankuro with a heading stare. 

“Who's the father?”

“None of your fucking business.” Kankuro snapped back. 

"Who is he?"

"Why are you assuming it's a man?"

"You've never been a fan of Alpha woman." That was true. Kankuro had never dated anyone, from what Gaara knew, but the very few times he had ever brought up people he found attractive, it was always of the male alpha variety. 

"Hell no. Not with you around to scar me for life." No one mentioned how it would have made much more sense if Gaara had made him afraid of Alpha men instead. Whatever. Kankuro had a preference either way, and it didn't really matter. 

“Who is it?” Temari demanded. Gaara knew she could just say that all day long, until Kankuro got so annoyed he either ran away from them and locked himself in his bobbytrapped workshop or answered her, or something else happened. 

“I don't have to tell you shit.” His will was breaking, even Gaara could see. That was not the only thing that was breaking.

“Temari, stop.”

He didn't like the look on Kankuro’s face. It awoke dozens of unpleasant memories. Kankuro used to look the same when Gaara used to scare him when they were young, right before he would start to cry and run to hide behind their fathers legs, where he would whimper and cling onto his pant leg until Gaara was taken away. It was usually after Kankuro had tried to reach out to him and Gaara had responded aggressively. 

_ Kankuro is an omega, _ He recalled his uncle telling him once, years before even that.  _ That means you and Temari have to keep him safe.  _

Kankuro didn't need anyone to keep him safe, most of the time. Gaara had seen Kankuro make grown alphas twice his size burst into tears right before he ground their bones up. That look scared him, the way Kankuro smelled scared him even more, because for the first time in months, he realized Kankuro smelled like something he had never been able to place. Sweetness, milk, the scent of a mother, one he could never place because his mother had died so soon in his life, and everyone else's mothers had never liked him. The only times he had ever smelled it before was on Shikamaru, but that was because he had been holding Mirai, who smelled very much like a baby. 

Kankuro was upset, he didn't like it. 

Temari's want to fix everything for her beloved younger brother was blinding her from how much she was genuinely upsetting him. If Kankuro really didn't want them to know, there was a reason for that. Kankuro had always been a bit secretive, but this was more than that. 

Temari rounded on him angrily, but the look on his face, whatever it was, stopped her. 

They stared one another down before she threw up her hands. “Fine! But you’re not leaving that bed until that infection is cleared up, Kankuro!”

///

Sometimes Kankuro understood why Sasori made himself into a puppet.

Maybe he should have asked him how he did it before he had died the second time. There had been some impulsive moments where he had looked at his own array of works and wondered if he could do the same himself, before he reminded himself he didn't want to live forever. 

He could always just have his uterus removed. That would solve a lot of his problems, or at least it would have. Now he was pregnant, and he had decided to carry the brat to term. Maybe he would get it out after this one was born. Maybe if things were different, if he had someone who wanted to be with him, he would have a couple more little terrors. But seeing as he was doing all the raising himself, one was more than enough. He knew how unlikely it was that someone else would take an interest in him, once he was a single mother. The nations no longer required an omega to get a co-sign from an alpha if they wanted a hysterectomy, but even if they did, he was sure Gaara would have signed off on it for him. That law had been so damn barbaric. 

If he was a puppet, he wouldn't have heats. He wouldn't be caught up in alpha smells. Actually, he wouldn't get caught up in alphas at all. Especially unfairly attractive ones that took you to bed only because they were crazy horny and there was no one prettier around. A nice slick hole was all the same, as long as you couldn't see the face of the person it belonged to 

If he was a puppet, he could make himself look however he wanted, right?

Sasori had been unfairly dainty and pretty to begin with, so of course he hadn’t changed his appearance.

Uncle used to call him  _ our pretty Kankuro.  _ What a damn lie. Still, he had eaten it up like the little fool he was, and had honestly believed it until he joined the Academy and his self esteem was put right in check where it belonged. 

Why did he have to take after his sire so much? Except for the hips, he didn't look like an omega at all, he hadn't gotten a lick of his mother's soft, feminine looks. 

Sasori had been a damn puppet, he wasn't an omega anymore, he was just a hust of wood, but Deidara, an alpha who was much too young for him, and much too murderous for anyone, had still taken an interest in him.

That was pretty privilege for you. 

At least the father of his child wasn't crazy. Hopefully, his kid would take after their sire, and they wouldn't get the unfortunate hair, nose, chin- everything he had gotten from his father that he hated so much. At the very least, if his baby got their father's eyes, that would be good enough for him. 

He was a bit abrasive himself, and a lot awkward, so he guessed it would be nice if the kid picked up on their father's personality too. Then at least they would have some charm. 

Damn, Kankuro really wanted to hate him. On top of being the hottest alpha he had ever seen, why did Omoi have to be such a pleasant guy?

///

Gaara had had a searing migraine for the last two weeks. Knakuros infection had cleared out, but he was now even more pregnant, and Temari was hellbent on keeping him under observation at nearly every moment of the day. Gaara was more thankful than ever he hadn't been born an omega. For a time, he had wished he had been, just in case it had helped in his desire to seduce Naruto, but now he was seeing the light. 

It was late night by the time he finally dragged himself out of his office and went to his bedroom. If he was being honest, he was hiding from his siblings for a bit. Maybe he shouldnt have. One day, Temari would finally get serious about Shikamaru, and then she would have to take responsibility and go to Konoha, he was sure it would happen. Then, Kankuro and he would miss her more than ever.

One day, Kankuro might leave him too. As much as his brother was doubtful, Gaara knew there must be some alpha out there with good taste who would take an interest, single mother or not. Maybe whoever had gotten his brother pregnant in the first place would come back around. Gaara didn't care, as long as Kankuro was happy. 

If they both left, he would be alone. He would have no one. Right now, the council was still leaving it to him to find his own mate, but he knew those days would not last forever. Eventually, they would try and set something up. 

He’d half to stop messing around with Sasuke. Who knew, maybe Sasuke would be taken away from him before that day came. Even with his past, the Uchiha was beautiful, he was strong, there were surely plenty of alphas who would want him.

He collapsed into bed as soon as he had bathed. The air was crisp, just as any desert night. He went underneath the covers, tucking himself between the microfiber sheets Temari had gifted him for his last birthday, and the thick, layered comforter that he seemed to have had forever, but stayed being the softest thing he had ever laid with. 

He was nearly asleep when he heard a creak in the night.

He sat up quick, and he and the figure that had snuck into his room met eyes across it.

“Sorry.” Sasuke said. “I probably should have sent a letter ahead.” 

“It's fine.” Sasuke couldn't have been coming back from his last mission. It had been weeks. Was he off somewhere in this direction again already? He didn't think things were that bad. 

“How’s Konoha?” Gaara asked as Sasuke took off his sandals and neatly placed them by the door. 

“Fine.” Sasuke's reply was soft, his eyes on the floor. He came closer to the bed, and Gaara adjusted himself just in time for Sasuke to fall on top of him. 

“Will you fuck me?” 

Sasuke was in his lap, looking too beautiful to be fair. Something was wrong, Gaara could tell. His smell was all off, his voice was too soft, he was upset, there was no heat coming from between his legs. Still, he was rocking in Gaara’s lap like he wanted to get his cock hard and he was holding onto him, asking for it. 

He had something on his mind that he wanted to forget. Something he wanted Gaara’s help in forgetting. 

Gaara nodded. 

Sasuke threw off his traveling cloak, and leaned over Gaara, balancing himself on top of him as he attacked his mouth with his. 

It wasn't long before Sasuke began to shake in his arms. 

But instead of pleasure or anticipation, it was with sobs. Tears were dripping down Gaara’s face that didn't belong to him, heavy breaths were leaving Sasuke's mouth that was pressed against his, but not from being worked up. Well, at least not that kind of worked up. 

The second he pulled away, Sasuke let out his first real, proper sob, and he went limp in Gaara’s lap, slumping against his shoulder as he turned into dead weight on top of him. 

Gaara wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't good at this type of thing. He placed a hand that had crushed too many lives gently on the back of Sasuke's head. 

“What's wrong?” 

Sasuke wrapped his arms around him, clung to him. It took him a minute, but Gaara held him back. He figured that after all the times he had enjoyed Sasuke's body, he should be kind enough to hold him when his mind and heart were in disappear. 

“Hinata’s pregnant.” Sasuke whispered against his shoulder. “Naruto just told me. He was really happy.” He started shaking even harder, he was breathing like all the air had been knocked out of him. 

Gaara knew he probably didn't understand the full extent of his pain. 

His own heart stung a bit, but he didn't feel the urge to cry. He figured it was different. They were both alphas, even if Naruto and he had gotten together, there was no way they could have ever had a child that was both theirs. They could have had children together, yes, but they would have biolically been one or the other, or they might have adopted. Who knew, he had thought about it, but not too much. 

Sasuke used to announce to anyone who would listen that he was going to restore his clan. He had loved Naruto for years. He had probably thought about them having children together. Where Gaara had not thought about it too much, Sasuke had probably spent far too long thinking about it. 

He knew not all omegas wanted children, but it was clear that Sasuke was one that did. He had wanted to restore his clan with the man he had loved most of his life. Now, he was married, and making a family with someone else. He had already been hurt from the wedding, this was just another injury to his fragile heart. 

Gaara’s hands were awkward. Dealing with so many vulnerable emotions was hard for him, but he hated to think of just leaving Sasuke alone to cry. He had been hurt, and he had run to Gaara instead of anyone else in his village. He felt he had a responsibility to make him feel better, in any way he could. Sasuke was leaning into him, clinging to him, he wanted to be held, so Gaara would give him that. 

That night was the first they shared a bed without taking part in sexual activities with one another first. Sasuke cried until he had nothing else to give, and Gaara held him the entire time, until Sasuke fell asleep, and Gaara followed after him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kankuro is one of my favorite characters. once i started writing about him i rly couldnt stop. i hope no one minds if theres more scenes with him in future chapters. 
> 
> im a big fan of letting sasuke be emotional. he has a lot to cry about, even outside of this fic
> 
> I know this chapter was a bit different from the others. Pls let me know what you thought, I really appreciate it!

**Author's Note:**

> no i will not be adding the scene where sasuke has to clean all the sand out of his orifices


End file.
